The zero of archmage
by S. M. L. Stevhmaklie
Summary: Louise tried to summon a powerful familiar but was instead reverse summoned by a powerful archmage. A Reverse Summon AU


I DO NOT FAMILIAR OF ZERO

I ONLY OWN THIS FICTION PLOT AND THE OC CHARACTER.

LINE BREAK.

In the magical academy known as tristain in the halkeginia.

There was an upcoming event known as springtime riual. It is a time when a noble mage would summon their familiar on their second year.

After all, what is a mage without his or her familiar?.

Many were hopeful for their own familiar. All except this one mage who is known as Louise Françoise Le Blanc De La Vallière, otherwise known as Louise the Zero by her own peer.

Why? Its because no matter what type of spell she use, it's always end up exploding and destroying numerous furniture and singed clothes.

Which ended up with the commoners having to clean up her mess every time she failed her spell much to their chagrin.

Louise is very nervous today because she had pretty much spoken in front of everyone yesterday on how she will summon a powerful familiar.

"Alright, have everyone already summoned their familiar?" Professor Colbert asked. Most of the students have taken turns summoning their familiar and he is checking which student haven't summoned a familiar yet

Well, maybe if she just back away and summon her own familiar later...

"Professor Collbert, Vallière hasn't yet summoned her familiar" Kirche as she shoved Louise forward. She snickered at the pinkette expression. This is Kirche Von Anhalt Zerbst. Louise never got along with her because of their family feud which spanned many generations before her. She also had summoned a fire lizard from Fire Mountain.

Louise felt quite envious toward her achievement. The fire lizard had been know for their precious scale and loyalty toward their master after all.

"Ahh, yes. Miss Louise. Please, move forward in order to summon your familiar." Said Colbert. He was the only professor to never give up on her despite many teachers have.

"Uhh... Ok Professor." Louise walk toward the magical array

"HA! Why don't you just back down Zero? Your spell never succeeds anyway." The crowd of students jeered at her.

Louise ignored them and instead began to focus the spell she is about to chant. She cannot fail this or else she cannot stand to think the consequences of failing. Because this is her only chance or she will be expelled. And her mother, Karin the Heavy Wind, will likely disown her for such failure of a daughter.

She had slaved herself away every night to study the spell on every night for nothing. She will succeed even if it cost her life!

She began to chant "I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc De La Vallière." Louise continued as her willpower began to build up. "In the power of the pentagon." The circle began to glow with energy.

'Wow, did Zero can finally pull it off' Kirche thought curiously as the pinkette before her continue the chant.

" From the bottom of my heart, I called upon the power of the other side." A green portal formed in front her. It slowly began to flicker a few times.

Colbert frowned. Usually the familiar summoning spell will pick the right familiar upon casting and summon them to the caster. But instead it created a portal! Such coincidence had never appeared before in the history of 6000 years since the Lord Brimir summoned the Legendary Gandlfr.

'Perhaps, miss Louise is not a normal mage after all.' Colbert pondered.

Louise stand in front of the portal unfazed.

"My servant that existed out there, come to me!"

Louise stands her ground and waits for her familiar to appear.

She may look calm on the outside. But she actually is feeling very nervous. 'The summoning ritual usually only take second to find a proper familiar and bring them to the caster. But this one is taking too long. Not to mention, I conjured a portal!' Louise thought nervously as she tried to keep her emotion in check. She is very confused upon this event

'Wait, what is that on the the other side of the portal?' Louise squinted her eyes at the portal. She noticed a silhouette in the portal. It waved at her!

"what... Help!" Louise yelped in fear as suddenly she feels herself being pulled by a very strong pull from the other side of the portal. Her feet dragged against the soil. She could the silhouette giving off an unnerving smile at her.

The bluenette next to Kirche which was previously reading a book. Immediately stick out her staff to Louise.

Louise hands wrapped around the staff. She began to hold on to it like it's her lifeline. Her body being lifted and her legs dangling near the portal.

Kirche is stunned at the scene immediately shook herself awake and helped Tabitha, the blunette to help pull Louise from the portal.

Slowly inch by inch they pull her from being pulled in to the portal

Suddenly, many black Tendrils shoot out from the shadow and wrap itself on to her legs and pulled. Louise began to panic as her hand slowly began to slip.

"Quick, Vallière. Grab my hand!." Zerbst extended her hand to Louise.

Louise looked surprised

"What are you waiting for, Quick grab my hand!." Kirche bellowed at her.

Louise hand reach out and about to grab on to her when suddenly the Tendrils pull increased. And her hand ultimately slipped.

Louise expression shift in pure disbelief as she found herself pulled in to the portal.

The moment she was pulled through, the portal close itself.

The students began to panic as one of the student suddenly gone just like that.

"Calm down, every one." Colbert ordered sternly. He had stood on the side for the safety of the other students. Due to his past experience as a soldier, he has subconsciously choose to preserve the life of many which are the group of students instead of Louise. Now he felt that things could have ended differently if he had acted.

Kirche was stunned. Louise have just disappeared. Just like that. Even if it wasn't truly her fault. She felt guilty for teasing her every times she fail to properly cast her spell.

Tabitha patted her back "Not your fault" she spoke softly

"I know... But I.." Kirche looked unsure of herself.

LINE BREAK

In a area of eternal darkness. There stood a tall tower. The wall is coloured black as darkness itself. Inside the tower, it's divided in a hundred layers of floor. Each floor is floored by monster and demon. This tower is known as Abyssal Tower. On top of the tower, there is a room. Inside the room, a woman is seen sitting upon a throne of obsidian. She is wearing an elaborate black dress. Her eyes closed. Sleeping peacefully.

She is Morgana Whitmore. She is the black archmage of abyssal tower. An being of Darkness. Born from the union between a human and an arch demon.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open, crimson eyes glowing brightly in the dark tower.

She suddenly stand up and her eyes focused in front of her. She could feel a powerful spell had break through the barrier of her tower.

Slowly a green portal shimmered into existence in front of her. She idly traces her finger again the portal. She could feel the pure raw magical power from the other side.

Her eyes widened "This spell, an summoning use to summon familiar which is compatible with the caster. " Her lip curled up slightly.

The spell found her, an unholy being as compatible with a human?

She walked closer to the portal and lean her face close to the surface. She is curious about what kind of human this summoner was.

She peered through the portal, and saw a human girl.

"Quite young" she idly speak. An adolescence human girl.

However, she notice something unusual about the girl.

"Mm, what is this? An Affinity to Void." She looks surprised. Such potential, how rare to come across something as powerful as this!

She could see strong will within such young existence. She wondered if that girl were to reach her full potential.

She decided then, she will just whisk the girl away from her world. Such potential like can't be let to waste away after all. Because the rarity of this Affinity, few if not none at all could reach their full potential. She is bound to waste away if no one were to teach her how to master her Affinity. Lucky for her, she also wield the same Affinity

"kid, this your lucky day. I, the black archmage of Abyssal Tower. Welcome you to my home, as my apprentice." She waves at the girl.

The girl seem startled. Then turn in to fear, when the portal began to pull her in.

She desperately stood her ground and about to fall in to the portal, when another human extended her staff to that girl and slowly pull her from the portal inch by inch.

She clicked her tongue in annoyance, she lift up her left hand and place it on the surface of the portal. Black tendrils grows from her palm and shoot out toward the girl. It wrap it self around her ankle and all the way up to her thigh.

Slowly she reeled her back to the portal. Unfortunately another human join in and help pull her apprentice from her grasp.

Her eyes twitched slightly "that girl must have a lot of good friend." She muttered.

"but unlucky for them, I always get what I want" she pulled her left hand. Hard.

Her soon to be apprentice flew through the portal and dropped in to her lap. Morgana closed the portal the moment she went through it.

LINE BREAK

Louise groaned as she felt herself fall into something soft. She look up and saw a black haired woman with eyes as red as blood peered at her.

She immediately stand up and backs away from her. Something about the way that woman eyes, just make her feel uncomfortable.

"Who are you! Where am I!" she screamed at the woman, frantic at her situation.

The woman stare at her. She didn't understand a word what the little girl said.

"Are you deaf or something! Answer me. Where am I!" Louise seethed in anger when the woman didn't answer her and instead she looks amused at her reaction.

'Alright, that's it!.' Thought Louise as she pulled out her wand and cast a fireball spell at her. As always, instead of fireball she hoped. Its an explosion instead. It hit right in the woman face. When the smoke cleared, there is no damage at all.

The woman face shift in to one of annoyance and clear away the smoke from her face. A Translucent Barrier appear around her face.

"That is not nice at all, Child. If I was bit more temperamental like that old Master of mine, I would have cut your hand off for that offense." The woman speak softly.

Louise feels unnerved by her response, but didn't back down and glared at her instead.

"if you can speak, then why didn't you answer my question!" Louise demanded. How dare she talk as if she is superior to her! She is a noble!

The woman just sighed. "Before I answer your question. What is your name child?." The woman asked calmly

"hmm, My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc De La Vallière, remember that." Louise said snobishly.

LINE BREAK

When Morgana decide to take Louise as her apprentice. She didn't expect this girl will be this... Handful.

"Alright, Louise, was it? Welcome to my home. The Abyssal Tower. Do you know how did you end up here?" Morgana asked her. How rude, didn't even bother to ask her name.

Louise frowned ."I don't know, I was just casting a Summon Spell in order to find myself a Familiar. But a green portal appeared instead. And some black things shot out of it and pulled me into it and here I am." Louise explained.

"Oh, that black Things is actually a spell of mine. I'm the one who pulled you her." Morgana give her a sweet smile.

Louise is pissed "What. Why would you do something like that." She demanded.

Morgana turn around and sit back onto her throne.

"because, you Louise, have somehow be able to pierce through my tower barrier like a wet paper." She explained.

Louise gawked "Thats the reason! You pulled me to this Brimir know where place, because I broke your barrier?."

"Of course. Not just the barrier. But, your Potential. You child." Morgana added. She is a bit curious who is this Brimir she speak of anyway.

"My... Potential?." Louise asked. Bewildered.

"Indeed." Morgana confirmed.

"Are you actually messing with me?." Louise scowled at her. In her entire life, she have always been marked as a failure.

Morgana Look at her curiously. "Messing with you? Heaven no, girl. The barrier of this tower couldn't have been pierced so easily. The only way your spell could pass through is if you are related to me or you have the same affinity as mine. Of course, the former is impossible, as far as I know of, I didn't have any kid. So, that left the latter option."

"You kid. Wield the power of void. Just like mine."

Louise snapped "How dare you said you have the power of the Founder."

"Who is this founder, you speak of?." Morgana asked curiously.

"Founder Brimir is the god of my world. He is the one who introduced Magic to us the noble. He is also the one who have driven of the evil Elves from our land. He teach us Magic to lead the Commoner to prosper." Louise explained Fanatically.

"Is this Brimir you spoke of, a Human?." Morgana asked her. She have her suspicion. If she is right, then this will be fun to break in her new Apprentice.

"Founder Brimir isn't just some Human. He who gives us the right to lead the Commoner." Louise added.

Morgana snickered.

Louise stares at her confused.

"your... Civilisation actually Deified a Human!" She spoke in disbelief. And fall herself in laughter.

Louise feels angry of being laughed at. "Why are you laughing? Stop it."

"How can I not laugh? Your people worship some guy just because he drives of the Elves?. That's just plain stupid." Morgana added.

"Why You!." Louise's face turns red from anger. How dare she ridicules her people.

Morgana laughter slowly reduces to snicker. She wipes tears off her eyes with her finger.

"Alright, jokes aside. Now, you show me one of your spell, so I can study it in depth of how it work." Morgana ordered Louise.

"Why should I follow what you said." She is still peeved about the insult, so she refused.

"That Louise, is not a right answer. You are now inside my Realm. So you'll do what I say." Morgana said with a smile on her face that quite not reach her eyes.

Louise began to sweat in fear on sudden pressure from the woman. Her red eyes glowing in the dark. She feels herself froze like a Prey before a Predator.

"wha-t are you..." Louise stammered.

"Oh.. Now you ask me who I was? I'm pretty sure you feel so superior because you could use Magic while other can't. Therefore standing on top of them." Morgana stated sarcastically.

"Remember this child. I do not care about the state or affair of your home. There exist many powerful being out there. Many have reach the peak of their power. Most are not as patient as me. If I was less lenient, I will kill you for that ignorance of yours." She warned darkly.

Louise falls on her butt, and back away from the _**Thing**_ before her. She quickly get up, turn around and ran. There are two double doors in front of her.

"I wouldn't open those if I were you." The voice sound from behind her.

She ignores it and pulls those door open. And to her shock and horror, there is a giant black dragon at the size of house roared her face. She was immediately pulled back by a powerful force and the doors closed with a click.

She found herself flying backward and landed on _**her**_ lap. She immediately stiffened upon contact, her expression is of pure horror.

"You cannot leave this place little Louise, you will stay here for a long time." She spoke behind her.

"Wh-y... Why would you confine me here... Why can't you let me go home." Louise tried to stay calm, Why she could feel her tears gathering at the corner of her eyes.

She feels a pair of delicate arms wrap around her neck. She is frozen stiff from the contact.

"Why you ask, because from now on, you are mine, my dear apprentice." Louise hear her speak.

"What do you mean by apprentice?." Louise nervously asked.

"I already told you, your affinity are the same as mine." Morgana answered.

"So, let's cast a spell which I ask you to." Louise find the arms let go of her. She fall onto her hand.

She shakily get up and turn to her now new mentor.

She obeyed her out of fear and take out her wand and cast a random spell at the floor in front of her.

"Fire ball" the tip of the sparked and the floor in front of her exploded. As usual, no flames or intended spell effect, only explosion.

Morgana stare intensely in to the affected area.

"Hmm, did that usually happen every times you cast a spell?." She asked Louise without looking at her.

"ye-s" Louise answered meekly. The pressure have gone now. But, the memory of it still fresh in her mind.

Morgana glance at her, eyes glowing. She lifts up her left hand and conjures a Magic Circle and hologram of human body formed on top of it.

"Uhh, what.. Is that?" Louise asked curiously.

"Its a map of your body. I'm analysing the reason why your spell keep exploding. As a void Mage most of Elemental spell you use should have void effect, not exploding." Morgana explained.

"Void effect?." Louise questioned again. Her inner desire wish to learn why her spell keep failing.

Morgana feels proud of Louise, at least the wish to learn more rather than keeping quiet.

"All type Elemental spell uses by Void Mage like us will behave like Void itself. For example, if I were to use a flame spell on a person, it would eat away their flesh and bone instead of burning, leaving nothing behind." She lectured.

Louise look a bit green of the mental image but nodded in understanding.

Morgana checked the image and suddenly her eyes widened.

"No wonder she can't use her Magic properly" Morgana mumbled to herself.

Louise stand there, confused at what she is mumbling of.

"Alright, come here, Louise." Morgana ordered.

Louise looked terrified of the prospect of being told to come closer.

Seeing her reluctance of moving to her, Morgana raised her left-hand and black tendrils shot out once more wrapped itself around her body and pull her close. Her red eyes showing flicker of annoyance.

Louise struggled but immediately cease attempt when a hand caresses her cheek.

"When I told you to do something, you do it. Understand, Louise?" She said softly.

Louise meekly nodded.

But she still hold her with the tendrils. "I might have found the crux of your spell problem."

"You did?" Louise asked with wide eyes.

"Indeed, the cause is your mana flow are not stable which is why your spell keep exploding." She explained.

"Wait, too much Mana? What is Mana?" Louise asked her in confusion.

Morgana eyes twitched. " Mana is a term for magical energy, which is used in spell we cast as a fuel. What kind term did your people use for magic anyway?" She asked Louise.

"We call it willpower" Louise said it proudly.

Morgana stare at her for a little a bit and asked her "How long, had your World Magic System have existed?." She dreaded the answer.

"six thousand years." Louise answered.

Morgana pinch the bridge of her nose and open her mouth to said something and close it again. Speechless.

"Your World use Magic System from six thousand years and never even once, bother to improves it, at all" she asked incredulously.

"Well, it has been made by founder Brimir after all, so we never bothered to improve it" Louise replied

"Alright, from now on, when I teach you my brand of Magic, I want you to forget every single Primitive Magic System theory from that World of yours. Understand." She commanded

"Wha-t.. You can't just told me to forgot every thing the founder built for!" Louise refused to forget the founder teaching. It Blasphemous.

Darkness spread behind Morgana and seems to spread to every part of the room, plunging it in total darkness. Only her eyes visible within the darkness itself.

"YoU DaRe To DiSoBeY mE?" it spoke.

Louise who had been hold in the air is absolutely terrified. Her zealous toward Brimir teaching all forgotten as she stood before Monstrosity before her.

"I...I" Word stuck in her throat as tears fall from her eyes.

Slowly, the darkness recedes back to where its come from and the light returned.

Morgana sighed as she looks at the state of her apprentice. She had pretty much lose her cool and given in to her darker nature of herself.

"Just... Listen to what I said from now on, okay?." She told Louise.

Her apprentice had been reduced to a terrified little girl could only nod.

She lowers her down to her lap and hugs her.

"feel betters now?." She asked Louise after rubbing her back for a few minutes

Louise wipes her tears from her eyes with her hand and nodded.

"I'll do as you said." She spoke quietly, the entire event have shaken her.

Morgana let her go so she could stand.

"Now, about the issue with your Mana. I could correct the flow, but it will be painful" she offered.

Louise thought for a moment and accept the offer "do it"

Morgana place her hand on Louise chest and and focus her Mana to flow through it to Louise chest.

Louise blushed on the contact.

"Huh, even if her Mana flow is disrupted, the sheer mana her body produce is pure and the sheer amount is a **lot.** " She muttered.

"Now, brace yourself Louise, this will be very painful." She warned.

Louise didn't even have a chance to scream as pain erupted from her chest and spread all throughout her body. She was about to fall when her master hold her before she could.

Morgana could feel the tangled mess become undone. Her Mana is fixing the damaged flow.

She noted her apprentice pass out from the pain. She stand up and hold Louise in her arm as she summoned a double door in front of her and entered a bedroom.

The room is very clean and furnished with furniture. She place Louise in her bed and allow her to rest. When she look at her apprentice sleeping face, she let out a smile.

"To find myself a mage with the same Affinity as mine" gently she caress her cheek

"She will become a perfect substitution." Her smile widened.


End file.
